


Paralyzer

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [7]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Nightclub, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Paralyzer

Bog didn't care that he had gotten a promotion. He didn't care that they thought he needed to get out and celebrate. But here he was sitting at the bar, nursing a shot of whiskey, the music pounding loudly and all consuming. His friends had dragged him here against his will, his usual grouchiness having no effect on their enthusiasm. The only concession he had made to going out was to throw on jeans and a clean button down shirt in a blue that matched his eyes. 

He would rather be at home, order a pizza and stay away from people. That was his ideal way to celebrate anything. To be left the hell alone. But his sister Steph, her boyfriend Thang, and his cousin Brutus had dragged his ass out. Now they were on the dance floor and he was sitting here sipping at his drink wishing he was anywhere else. Bog sighed rolling the glass between his long fingers, glancing at the doorway as a new song came on, Paralyzer. The music thumped loudly, the crowd dancing, a mass of undulating bodies, too many flashing lights. No sooner had the beat started to move through the room than a woman walked into the bar. Bog's eyes were riveted upon her immediately. She stood there for a moment, the lights from the entrance glowing behind her. Bog felt his heart stop beating for a moment. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe as he stared at her. 

As she scanned the club, a couple of other people came in behind her, but he didn't really see them, his eyes glued to her. He knew his mouth had probably fallen open, making him look like a damn fish. But he just couldn't help himself. She was gorgeous! 

She was tiny, a tight little package of sexy with short hair streaked with purple, but it was her big beautiful eyes that even in the darkly lit nightclub he could see were amazing. The dance floor lights played across her eyes, which even from this distance he could see were gorgeous, sexy and smoldering as they scanned the bar. She tapped her foot in time to the music as she looked over the place. His eyes traveled down body then back up again. She was wearing a sequined top that showed off her flat stomach, hip hugging jeans, and knee high boots. Her hands were on her hips, her fingers tapping to the music. 

He swallowed hard, berating himself for staring at her, his hands on his drink becoming sweaty. Bog grabbed his drink, downing it in one swallow, hoping the burn would snap him out of it, then quickly, as he swallowed, he motioned the bartender for another. 

Bog felt himself break out into a cold sweat as his eyes moved sideways to see her again; just looking at her was killing him. He wished he could sink into the floor. 

She was still just standing there, her hips moving a little more to the song. He picked up his second drink, downed it quickly. The burn was not helping to snap him out of his apparent trance. He took a breath, ordering one more. 

He knew he was staring, looking a fool, but he couldn't help it. That was when her eyes moved, landing right on him. Bog figured he must look like a world class idiot, staring, his mouth hanging open. Shit shit shit shit! He thought mentally. Then she started to move with the beat of the song and it was the sexiest fucking thing he had ever seen! She didn't walk—she moved like a hunter through the dancers and toward the bar, her eyes never leaving his face. Bog found he couldn't move from his seat at the bar as she came closer, his heart hammering so hard he thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack. He was quite literally paralyzed. She stopped right next to him, close enough that he could smell her ( she smelled like warm vanilla cookies) as she grinned at him. “Wanna dance?” 

He stuttered completely confused, “Whhaat? Me?” 

Her smile became even bigger, spreading across her face with seductive slowness. “Yes, you.” 

He frowned. “Are you sure?” 

She reached out her finger graceful, elegant and traced his jaw. “Yes, come on.” 

Bog swallowed his third shot as she took his hand, practically dragging him out onto the dance floor. 

The song was still playing, the beat hitting deep, as she started to move her hips. She closed her eyes for a moment letting the music move her. Bog could only stare awkwardly. Her slender arms slid up her body, the tips of her fingers tracing against her curves, then over her head as she swayed her slim hips back and forth in a mesmerizing undulation of sex appeal. 

Bog just didn't know what to do, especially when she started to run her hands up his chest. The hot little pixie swayed low, bending her knees, her hands going past his stomach, her eyes on level with...oh, shit. Bog wished he would sink into the floor for the second time that night. 

Then she came back up, her hands following the same course straight back up to his shoulders. She smiled at at him, her brown eyes smoldered, making his knees feel weak. She grabbed her bottom lip in her teeth, those eyes of hers boring into him as she grinned smoothly, moving in closer. When she released her bottom lip, her pink tongue came out to lick her lips in a way that made his heart hammer harder and his stupid rebelling body respond. He had never wanted anything more than to kiss those lips right now. Bog felt like a fucking wall, standing there unable to move, his stupid hands in the air afraid to touch her, as she danced, moving her hands back down his chest. Small, beautiful hands glided around his waist, that heartbreaking gorgeous grin of hers directed at him. Bog held his hands out of the way, swallowing hard on his nervous insecurity, as he looked down at her. The only coherent thoughts he was having were, Oh shit, she is so hot! What is happening? I'm drunk, dreaming, this can't be happening to me? It happens to other guys not me. I'm too ugly for a sexy woman like this to want to dance with me. Oh shit, I'm not even dancing!! I'm just standing here like a great fucking tree!! Any minute she is going to give up! Why had I stared? I need more alcohol... 

She continued that heated look, turning around to press her backside up against him. Those wicked hips, shaking and sliding against him in time to the music. She was killing him! Bog thought he might cry. Yep, make a bigger fool of himself than he was already doing. He had no idea who this pixie was, but she was killing him! He knew if it wasn't for the dark and flashing lights she would be able to see how red his face had turned. He tried to pull back from her just a enough so she wouldn't feel what was going on in his pants. There was no way she couldn't tell what she was doing to him. Damn it all to hell! He should have downed the whole bottle of whiskey. 

She flashed him that smile again over her slim, rounded shoulder, as she moved behind him. One hand always staying in contact with his body as she smoothly glided around him. She wrapped her arms around his waist once she was behind him. Her hands moved up his stomach, his chest as he felt her sway behind him with her body pressed right up against his backside. Her delicate hands settled on his chest as she ground against his backside. He still hadn't moved except to follow her with his eyes. Bog felt like he was making a fool out of himself just standing there watching like an idiot as she danced around him, but he was paralyzed, just like the song's chorus blared out. 

One man, tall, blonde, so good-looking as to be almost fake, except Bog was fairly sure this man just looked that way, tried to pull her away yelling over the music. “Hey, come and dance with me, this cockroach doesn't seem interested, but I promise I am!” 

The woman came back around to Bog's front, not once letting go of him. She struck the guy dumb with a glare. “Look buddy, back off. Not interested.” She hooked the fingers of one hand through a loop on Bog's pants, yanking him closer, causing him to stumble toward her. Bog finally responded, putting his hands around her as she pressed up against him, which made her smile morph from sensual teasing to a full-blown smile of pleasure. Her eyes traveled up from his waist to his eyes. “Name's Marianne.” 

He blushed so hard he was sure his hair was about to catch fire as he replied. “Bogart, but you can call me Bog.” 

The blonde guy was still trying to get her attention when Marianne reached up sliding a hand behind Bog's neck pulling him down, forcing him to bend at the waist so that she could give him the deepest, most sensual kiss, her tongue not holding back. Bog found he could do nothing but respond, his hands going around her waist, pulling this strange woman against his body, dipping her just a little as he kissed her back. She threw both arms around his neck pulling herself closer, going up on her toes, the two of them sharing a kiss like nothing either of them had ever experienced before.


End file.
